Vinz Clortho
Vinz Clortho the Keymaster of Gozer was a loyal minion demi-god who obeys The Destructor, and he possessed Louis Tully in Ghostbusters. Vinz is assumed to be male because he is known as the Keymaster, and possessed a man. Also, he has noticably larger horns than Zuul, the Gatekeeper who is believed to have been female. Vinz Clortho was worshipped by the Sumerians and Hittites in 6000 BC, alongside Zuul and their master. Forms and Possession Vinz Clortho had the ability to possess humans and change forms, even while possessing a human being. Vinz first appears as a large horned beast with red eyes known as a Terror Dogs. He emerged from Louis Tully's closet during a party he was holding for his clients. Vinz then, in Terror Dog form, chased Louis out of the building and cornered him at a restaurant where he attacked and possessed Louis' body. While possessing Louis's body, Vinz was able to speak, but could not access Louis' memories or knowledge. He took on the identity of The Keymaster and immediately sought out Zuul the Gatekeeper, another minion of Gozer who had possessed the body of Dana Barrett, Louis' neighbor and not so secret crush. In search of The Gatekeeper, he was arrested by the police for harassing random people (including a coachman at whom he growled with red eyes lit up) and released into the custody of Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz. Unlike the more seductive tempered Zuul, Clortho was more slow-witted, confusing the Gatekeeper with regular animals in attempts to identify its partner, and repeating human behaviors and speech to mimic humans in close proximity. Vinz, in human form, begins his quest to find The Gatekeeper.When Walter Peck shut down the Ecto-containment unit, The Keymaster managed to escape and find The Gatekeeper, with whom he shared a passionate kiss at Dana Barrett's apartment. Later, they were finally able to mate, transforming afterwards into their true demonic Terror Dog forms and opening the gateway to an alternate dimension through which their master, Gozer entered with the intent of destroying the world. After Gozer was defeated by the Ghostbusters, Vinz disappears from this dimension and Louis Tully is transformed back into a human being, having no recollection of the events that took place since his and Dana's demonic possession (in a deleted scene, Louis suggests remembering having had sex with Dana Barrett while they were both under possession, to which Dana, unknowingly, believes untrue.) Quotes *"I am Vinz, Vinz Clortho, Keymaster of Gozer...Volguus Zildrohoar, Lord of the Seboullia. are you the Gatekeeper?" *"Gozer the Traveller, he will come in one of the pre-chosen forms. During the rectification of the Vuldronaii, the Traveller came as a large and moving Torb! Then, during the third reconciliation of the last of the Meketrex Supplicants they chose a new form for him... that of a Giant Sloar! many Shubs and Zulls knew what it was to be roasted in the depths of the Sloar that day I can tell you." *"I am the Keymaster." *"Soon our prisoners will be freed." *"You will perish in flame! Soon as I find the Gatekeeper. *"Do I?" *"Yes have some." Gallery Terror Dog 02.jpg|Vinz Clortho's Terror Dog form. Vinz.JPG 437-5-s-o-s-fantomes.jpg 21gb.jpg Vinz 01.jpg|Vinz Clortho as possessed Louis Tully|link=Vinz Clortho (Keymaster) Vinz Firehouse.JPG|Vinz Clortho on analyzer screen Ghostbusters-Rick-Moranis l.jpg|Vinz Clortho under examination|link=Vinz Clortho (Keymaster) Zuul Vinz Unite.JPG|Zuul and Vinz Clortho reunite 00252dak.jpg|Vinz Clortho and Zuul's passion|link=Vinz Clortho (Keymaster) Dana Louis Altar.jpg|Zuul and Vinz Clortho prepare for Gozer's arrival|link=Vinz Clortho (Keymaster) Dana Louis transform.jpg|Vinz Clortho and Zuul's transformation|link=Vinz Clortho (Keymaster) 16gbbook.jpg|The awakened Terror Dogs|link=Vinz Clortho (Keymaster) Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity